follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Genius loci
Genius Loci. Literally, “''The spirit of a place''”; in particular River Gods and Godesses or River Spirits, they are also referred to as Orisa. Occasionally Genii locorum (the plural form of Genius loci, or locorum) are incarnations of actual people who have died in the river they represent. Also, the spirits will sometimes take on characteristics suggested by the name or location of their river - thus Fleet is an athletic type and Ash, whose river runs close to Shepperton Studios, has film-star good looks. They thrive on symbolism, ritual and ceremony. The Genii locorum are bound by an Agreement with the human authorities which compels them to keep the Queen’s peace. Special permission is needed from an officer of the law if they are to practice their magic on land, in London. It isn't necessary for a river to have a genius loci, the River Lugg for instance had no spirit.Foxglove Summer Personality Many genius loci seems to have character traits from the places their rivers run through. For instance: * River Crane runs in the outskirts of Heathrow Airport, and Crane is mostly abroad. * River Tyburn passes Downing Street, and Lady Ty has strong political connections. * River Ash runs past Shepparton Studios, and Ash is said to have film star good looks. * River Fleet runs along Fleet Street, a street known for its history of newspapers and printing. Fleet is the on of Mother Thames' daughters who handles the media. River Thames Regarding the spirits who rule the Thames (the Rivers of London), everything upstream of Teddington Lock is controlled by Old Father Thames, while everything downsream (the tideway) is the territory of the younger Mother Thames. There are multiple other minor river spirits associated with the many tributaries of the Thames. Below Teddington Lock the spirits are colourful, female, and usually of African origin, embodying the cosmopolitan vibrancy and vigour of international trade through the Port of London. Upstream the spirits are generally male, with the appearence of “showmen” (travelling, fairground folk), more stolid in nature and white. They are much older, being associated with ancient Britain, as far back as before the Roman occupation. These older spirits used to occupy the whole of the Thames and its tributaries, from sea to source, but moved out of the city regions or even died as a result of the massive water pollution of the 19th century, particularly the Great Stink of 1858. As the pollution reduced from the middle of the 20th century the older spirits failed to return and the vacated rivers became occupied by the current court of Mother Thames, founded in 1957. Mother Thames court Mother Thames aka Mama Thames. The Goddess of the River Thames. Tyburn aka Ty, Lady Ty. The strong minded goddess of the River Tyburn. Fleet A tributary of the river Thames whose original genius locorum, one of the sons of Father Thames, was killed as a result of sewage and water pollution in the nineteenth century. The vacant river was eventually occupied by one of Mother Thames’s court. The present day spirit is in her early thirties, stocky, with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, dark-skinned and built like a sprinter. Lea The oldest member of Mother Thames’s court, the spirit of the River Lea didn’t vacate her river in the nineteenth century as it was spared the lethal pollution which affected the rest of the city tributaries by virtue of it being the least urbanised. She is therefore of the same generation as the older river spirits, such as Oxley. Her appearence is that of a thin, white woman who dresses conservatively in cashmere or a twin-set and pearls. Beverley Brook A confident, spirited, intelligent teenage girl. Black Ditch A plump, smiley River Spirit in the court of Mother Thames. Brent A genius loci, who appears in the form of a nursery-age child. Crane A river spirit of Mother Thames’s court she is usually out of the country, travelling widely throughout the world and consorting with other rivers abroad. Effra Originally one of Father Thames’s sons, he died as a result of the overwhelming amounts of pollution affecting his river during the Victorian age. Effra is now a river spirit of Mother Thames's Court, with the form of an amazingly tall, slender woman with a fox-face and brightly coloured hair and nails. Nicky The genius loci of the river Neckinger. She appears to be a small girl. Chelsea and Olympia The river spirits of the rivers Counter's Creek and river Westbourne, respectively. They have the appearance of two teenage girls, slightly younger than Beverley. Father Thames court Father Thames aka Old Man of the River or Baba Thames. Ruling the Thames inland of Teddington Lock, he is a peripatetic spirit inhabiting the Thames Valley. Ash Thames A genius locorum, one of Father Thames’s court and a son of Colne Brook. He has filmstar good looks but is somewhat empty-headed. He and Beverly Brook were the two hostages exchanged in order to ensure peace between Mother and Father Thames. His river runs near Shepperton Film Studios. Colne Father of Colne Brook and Ash. Colne Brook The son of Colne. Oxley Tall and thick set, he is the most senior of Father Thames’s court, the chief adviser to Father Thames. Isis is his common-law wife; they met at the Old Theatre Royal, on Drury Lane. His original human form was a monk. Other rivers River Teme Tefeidiad Pre-roman goddess. Corve Lilly River Severn Sabrina Canals The Genius loci of a canal is different from that of a river, according to Fleet and Lady Ty.King of the Rats Grand Union Canal The possible Genius loci of Grand Union Canal, was believed to once have been an orangutan living in London Zoo. An ape woman had attacked Fleet and Lady Ty, when they had walked along the tow path. She apparently had a dispute with Mama Thames, but the sisters didn't know what about.King of the Rats References *